dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
East City
East City was a nice sized Metropolis until the Saiyans arrived and destroyed it. Now this has been paved and converted into a training ground for fighters. If you would like to train here, enter your name in a slot below. *Zetsubō Owarikegawa *Shin Articost *Slot 3 *Sofia Yuki Analysis Moeru entered his apartament, a loft apartment in the center of the city. Opening his lift, he revealed the pod he collected from the arctic base. pulling it into the house, he looked over the hand pad once again, before pressing a few buttons on its interface, which opened the pod. Reaching in, he touched exsu's arm, and focused a short wave of energy into her systems, attempting to restore them to an active state. Exsu sat up and looked down at herself before looking around in a robotic fashion, her eyes locked with Moeru as she then said "Target matches BLANK profile, partial control over system granted." and kept staring at Moeru. "Your name is Exsu. Is that right?" "System name: Exsu. Host body: Exsu V3." Exsu responds in her robotic tone. "Who created you?" Moeru said, staring at her without much expression on his face. "Opening BLANK-3" Exsu said as a holographic screen appeared in front of Moeru, showcasing a corrupted picture and mostly missing information, it was apparently a woman, 5'8-ish feet tall and with black-redish long hair, she wore a rather demonic outfit and had demon wings topped off with red eyes. The description of the woman was "Creator of system and host body." and nothing else. "What is the cause of your sytem' corruption?" Moeru said, looking through her multiple files, before stopping on the one he was really interested. "Unknown." Exsu simply responded. "Fine then. Another question..." as he said this, he turned his datapad towards the android, showing her the image of himself that he'd seen back at the base. in that time, he'd managed to recover it slightly, almost completely fixing the picture to it's original state. "Do you know who this individual is?" "Unknown, based on analyzed biological samples and observations from the date BLANK/BLANK/BLANK, ??????? is the offspring of ????? and host body." Exsu said and offered a bit of extra information. "So you don't know this person, you simply have information on this person...do you have access to the '?????' file?" He asked, attempting to open it himself at the same time. "System has access to all files." Exsu responds. "Could you open that one, then? Now?" "Opening..." Exsu opened the ????? file, the first picture was a corrupted picture with a rather kid looking person, with red hair and whatnot, there was a slider function on the holographic screen which indicated that the person had multiple forms. Kalin looked at the picture with confusion. Looking to Exsu, he said. "Who is this?" "Error." Exsu said all the sudden and the holographic screen twitched a little bit and turned red for a split second as she responded. "What is the cause for error?" Moeru said with irritation in his voice. "BLANK." Exsu responds. "What does that mean, Exsu?" "Nonexistent message or file name." Exsu respond and then asks "Would you like to view memories containing ?????-?" "Yes, please access the memories." Exsu opens up a few holographic screens that showcased the corrupted memories in her ??? memory file, and in another window she showed the more recent memories. The older memories seemed to include a girl with pink hair, roughly the size of Moeru's leg, Moeru, although apparently in another form, and Exsu. Though the image was hard to get as the files were of course, corrupted. Moeru looked at the girl in the picture, and sighed. "Where did these memories come from? Date? Location?" "Unknown." Exsu responds to the first question and then says "Error, location not determinable." "Ugh, forget it. Last question. What is your current purpose/directive?" "Reconstruction of ??? memory file, Construction of Social Functions." Exsu responds. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Training Grounds